ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Aht Urhgan Mission 12: Royal Puppeteer
Well, I don't know which Job you had with a high Droprate. I was there once with: first try: 2x PLD one with Thf sub and 10 Mobs no drop second try: 1x NIN/WAR 1xPLD/WHM and 15 Mobs one drop This everything but a high droprate ::I just did this with my friend who brought a SMN75, and I came as WHM75, but there was absolutely no need for me. We killed 3 of the Ameretats, and the last one yielded a Vial of Jody's Acid. Simple and easy. Also, we did the farming portion of the quest before talking to the NPC in Nashmau so we didn't have to make two trips. Daveanna 14:39, 21 January 2009 (UTC) I suggest taking a high Thf with you to increase your chances --Kimikryo 19:26, 7 July 2007 (CDT)Kimikryo Duo'd this with NIN66 and THF75 with TH3, got 2 Drops out of 3 kills. Wrenn The Ameretat's can be soloed as BLU/NIN 75 with no problems whatsoever. If you do get into trouble the bind effect from Regurgitation seemed particularly potent. Kurodo 19:14, 27 April 2008 (UTC) "Preferred Method of getting to Nashmau: * Take the Runic Portal to the Nyzul Isle Staging Point. Once in Alzadaal Undersea Ruins, take the NE Teleport Pad at (H-8). * You will be placed in a new room. Take the East Teleport-Pad in this room. * You will be again placed in a new room. Take the West Teleport-Pad in this room. * You will arrive at your final location. Head North out the hallway to exit into Caedarva Mire (J-10). * Walk straight West and you will zone into Nashmau. Follow the southmost Ridge, and do not step into the swamp thats north of you. There is no need for Sneak or Invisible here, there are no agro mobs except for 1 True Sight Orderly Imp. " I don't know who posted this insanity. This guide takes you into Hediva isle. The lion's den. I'm deleting it. Ghlin 01:05, 3 December 2008 (UTC) --Malitia 05:40, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Well I tested out exactly what you quoted there. I used the H8 teleporter. Then i took the east teleporter, just like it says in the phrase you quoted. Then I took the west teleporter, again just like the quote says. Then I ran north out of the room, and I ended up on the East side of Nashmau... Again just like what you quoted says. So it seems to me the only insaity here is how insanely stupid you are. Im actually glad its on a talk page for anyone to see, and test out themselves if they wanted. I love when people publically display incompetence, Ghlin. So what Ghlin did wrong was not follow the instructions. He took a half-glance at them, and ran through it, and did not follow the 3rd step that says to take the "West teleporter". Because he just walked out of this room, he ended up in Hediva Isle. Unfortunately for us in game no matter how idiot-proof you make something, people are still going to be dumb. Unfortunately for us on wiki's these dumb people have the power to change information, into worse information. ''Noob instructions on teleporter. *Take the top right teleporter (there are 4 teleporters, not counting the ones that zone you back to wg). *Take left teleporter. *Take left teleporter agian. *Your here. When you ZONE OUT you will be at J-10 CAEDARVA MIRE another thing, I highly suggest you SNEAK and INVIS when walking west because those NINJA CHIGOES might rape you. But if they do attack you. Just keep running west and you should zone.